elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight-Paladin Gelebor
is one of the last known Snow Elves alongside his brother, Arch-Curate Vyrthur. He has served as a sentinel and Knight-Paladin at the Chantry of Auri-El for thousands of years. Background Gelebor's exact age cannot be determined, but he is believed to have been present before the Atmoran conquest of Skyrim in the First Era, when the Snow Elf civilization was a wealthy and prosperous society.Dialogue with Gelebor in During this time, he served as a Knight-Paladin for the Chantry of Auri-El, the epicenter of worship in the Snow Elf faith and a retreat for those who wished to become enlightened. He is responsible for protecting the Chantry and everything in it until he dies. War Following the war with the Atmorans, most of his race was either wiped out or forced into hiding.Songs of the Return, Vol 7 Eventually many of his kin took refuge with the Dwemer, a subterranean race of mer. The Chantry itself was quite isolated, so much of the worldly affairs occurring in Skyrim passed them by. Only about a hundred or so Snow Elves remained within the Chantry by the time the Snow Elves of Skyrim and Solstheim were hunted to extinction, but the Chantry managed to remain a secret to the Dwemer and the Atmorans for many years. Ironically, their downfall came from Falmer – the twisted race the Snow Elves who had taken refuge with the Dwemer had become.The Falmer: A Study They eventually discovered Gelebor and the remaining followers of Auri-El and swarmed the Chantry in vast numbers until they were completely overrun. Gelebor led a small group of paladins, but they were no match for the Falmer's sheer numbers. They even found a way to breach the Inner Sanctum where his brother, the Arch-Curate, resided. In the end Gelebor and his brother were the only two Snow Elves who survived. Sentinel In the centuries that followed the genocide of his race, Gelebor stayed true to his oath as a Knight Paladin and continued to tend to the Chantry. He became estranged from his brother Vyrthur who remained at the Inner Sanctum as he believed the Falmer had corrupted him when the Chantry was attacked. He has never been able to confront him however, as he believes leaving the Wayshrines within the Chantry unguarded would be violating his sacred duty. Over the years, countless travellers and adventurers discovered the Chantry while searching for Auriel's Bow. Gelebor requested the same thing from each of them - the death of his brother in return for the bow. None have ever been successful. Interactions Touching the Sky He can be encountered in Darkfall Cave at the shrine of Auriel when searching for Auriel's Bow and will ask the Dragonborn to kill his brother, who he believes has become corrupted by the Falmer. Upon completion of the quest, he will offer to make Sunhallowed Elven Arrows from normal Elven arrows. Gelebor can create stacks of 20 at a time, or can create them singly or in small groups. Trivia *He prefers not to be referred to as a Falmer, since the word Falmer has gained a negative connotation in recent times. *He wears a unique unobtainable set of Ancient Falmer Armor without pauldrons. *He can't be attacked or pickpocketed whatsoever. *At the end of Touching the Sky, speaking to Gelebor reveals that although he knows that the Falmer will never return to what they once were, his acknowledgement of their intellect gives him hope that they might one day remember what they once were. **Speaking with him will also reveal that he believes that there might be other small pockets of Snow Elves who didn't befall the same fate as the Falmer. Bugs * If his dialogue is rushed through by rapidly pressing the action button the first time meeting him, he will turn around to activate the wayshrine but then stop and stand there doing nothing. * In the 'Touching the sky' quest, if you approach him or press talk, he will not say anything. * When using the balcony Wayshrine portal to obtain more Sunhallowed arrows, the loading time may be exceptionally long. Appearances * References de:Ritter-Paladin Gelebor ru:Рыцарь-паладин Гелебор Category:Snow Elves Category:Skyrim: Males